


Old Friend: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [49]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Glee, Little Fires Everywhere (TV 2020), Real Person Fiction
Genre: (pokemon red/blue au), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, fitness model moritz hau, yes Pokemon GO will show up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Moritz and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/GE/LFE has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) GE/LFE(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Moritz and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Lexi Richardson...Jade Pettyjohn  
> Izzy Richardson...Megan Stott  
> Elena Richardson...Reese Witherspoon  
> Mia Warren...Kerry Washington  
> Luca Heubl, Moritz Hau, Mario Adrion...Themselves  
> Trip Richardson...Jordan Elsass  
> Rod Remington...Bill A. Jones  
> Moody Richardson...Gavin Lewis  
> Bill Richardson...Joshua Jackson

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was just your average "Pokemon Red in real life" player. Last month I convinced three of my friends Luca, Moritz, and Mario to start playing as well. The first few days passed quickly. Rod the Professor handed us Rotomdexes. Starter pokemon. Five pokeballs. And a set of Potions.

I had chosen Vulpix as my starter. One Friday night we were all sitting around a bonfire in the Woods. Fireflies flashed and I tried to avoid falling asleep. Luca took my shoulders and shook me awake.

"You can't fucking fall asleep. We're supposed to take down the nearby Gym first." Luca said.

"Luca alright you Fucker. I'm up." I assured.

I continued my training of Vulpix who soon evolved into Ninetales. Later I headed to the Gym which doubled as a Skyscraper. Two Guards stood in front of it and the first Elena inquired as to why I was there. Mia the second guard harshly reminded Elena that the majority of people who visited the Gym were challengers.

"I am here to challenge the Gym Leader, do either of you know where the hell he is?" I inquired.

Bill the husband of Elena took me to the side of the building which had a rope and grapping hook. The Gym Leaders were Bill and Elena's four children and I would have to climb to the top in order to get to them.

I climbed up the Skyscraper ignoring the protests from Moritz who felt climbing was "too dangerous."

Almost at the top I lost my grip on the rope and probably would've fallen. If not for the timely intervention of Mario who had climbed behind me. Luca and Moritz had gone up the elevator instead. Mario waited until my heart stopped racing to ask if I was okay.

"Yeah Mario I'm good now. Thank you." I said.

When I arrived at the Gym. The older two of the four siblings Lexi and Trip informed that my gym battle would be with Izzy the youngest. Moody the third sibling would referee. The battle began with my Ninetales vs Izzy's Regice. Defeated, Izzy presents me with the Cascade badge and two thousand pokedollars. Moody took me to the Elevator saying that we could use it instead of "climbing down" and being "a fucking insane person."

The journey continued and I obtained all eight badges. Thankfully none of the other Gyms made me scale a Skyscraper. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
